The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus for x-ray imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to x-ray apparatus for fluoroscopic medical imaging. X-ray apparatus includes an x-ray source supported by a base assembly. The x-ray source, typically an x-ray tube, is selectively operable for generating x-ray energy for imaging a subject. X-ray apparatus includes a receptor for receiving x-ray energy to create an exposure image. An elongated arm extends from the base assembly and supports the x-ray source in relation to the subject being imaged. The x-ray apparatus also includes a control system connected for selectively controlling operation of the x-ray source and receptor. The control system includes a system host display supported on the base assembly for visual display of system information and patient information to an operator. The control system includes an exposure prep and hold switch which is manually engaged by the operator for selectively operating the x-ray source to generate x-ray energy for creating an exposure.
The system host display on the base assembly displays information to the operator when the operator is located within visual range of the system host display in order to view information displayed thereon. The displayed information can include patient information, system information such as operating parameters, and detected conditions of the x-ray apparatus, patient and surrounding environment. As further discussed herein, a number of conditions are monitored and must meet established parameters in order for the control system to enable operation of the x-ray source, upon two step operation of the exposure prep and hold switch by the operator, and thus generate x-ray energy for creating an exposure.
The control system includes numerous detectors for detecting selected conditions of the x-ray apparatus, the subject, and the operating environment. When the x-ray apparatus is in “acquire” mode for generating an exposure, the detectors monitor the numerous conditions which can enable or inhibit operation of the x-ray apparatus for generating an exposure. The total number of monitored conditions can number in the hundreds or greater. Examples of the monitored conditions can include, among others, temperatures, positioning of the receptor, positioning of the subject, and the presence of obstructions.
Monitored conditions which inhibit operation of the x-ray apparatus for generating an exposure at any particular time are said to be “active” inhibit conditions. The control system is structured such that any active inhibit condition disables the prep and hold switch from triggering the x-ray source to fire or operate. Thus, all active inhibit conditions must be corrected by the operator before the exposure prep and hold switch is enabled. All active inhibit conditions are indicated on the system host display mounted on the base assembly. The operator must view all active inhibit conditions displayed on the system host display, in order to determine the corrections which must be made in order to enable the exposure prep and hold switch. Correction of every active inhibit condition can require the operator to repeatedly return to the base assembly to view remaining active inhibit conditions and repeatedly move about correcting such conditions. When every active inhibit condition is corrected, the exposure prep and hold switch is enabled. When the exposure prep and hold switch is enabled, operation of the exposure prep and hold switch by the operator triggers the x-ray source to fire and generate x-ray energy for the desired exposure.
Repeatedly returning to the base assembly to view the system host display and determine active inhibit conditions requires the operator to leave the unattended subject waiting for an extended period. Unattended waiting increases chances that the position of the subject in relation to the receptor will shift to an incorrect position for the imaging exposure. Extended waiting also contributes to fatigue of the subject. Repeatedly returning to the base assembly to view the system host display and determine active inhibit conditions, and then moving to correct each condition, requires time, effort and extensive foot travel of the operator. Time required for determining and correcting active inhibit conditions increases the effective cycle period of the x-ray apparatus above the nominal cycle period and cumulatively increases the overall period and expense required to generate a series of exposures.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved x-ray apparatus having a portable visual indicator of information.